Goodbye
by Mikila94
Summary: Merry says goodbye to all his nakama. And that means Vivi and Carue, too.


**A.N: This is my second OP story, but it doesn´t have a connection with my first one. And I also apologize for my bad english.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece.**

**Goodbye**

Vivi sat on the balcony, drinking coffee. It was a beautifull evening and the sun was starting to set. But Vivi still felt that something was wrong.

"_What´s this feeling? What´s wrong with me?"_ she thought. She didn´t know why, but she felt herself sad, very sad. She glanched at the setting sun.

"_I wonder if Luffy and the others are looking at the sunset too…"_ Vivi thought. It had been quite long while since the Straw hats left from Arabasta.

"It´s so beatifull…" Vivi said silently to herself. Her thoughts were interrubted when she heard a `clanc´. She got up and went to balcony´s handrail and saw Kohza climping up.

"Kohza! What are you doing here this late?" she yelled with a suprised face. Kohza jumped on the balcony and answered: "The guards didn´t let me in, so I came here with other way."

"But what are you doing here?" Vivi asked from her friend again. Kohza glanched in all directions before answering: "I have bad news for you. They are about Baroque works."

Vivi´s eyes widened when she heard the name of the evil organization.

"_But it went down with Crocodile, right?"_ Vivi thought. She tryed to cather her thoughts and asked: "What about it?"

Kohza watched his friend´s face.

"Sit down, Vivi." he ordered. Vivi gulped and sat down. Kohza sounded so serious so she thought that it was something really important.

When Kohza saw that his friend was sitting, he started: "You know Crocodile´s right hand, Miss All Sunday, right?" Vivi nodded.

"Yes, I remember her. What about her?" she asked. Kohza was quiet for a moment before he said: "Her body was never found and now she´s been seen in city named Water 7."

Vivi´s eyes widened with fear and terror. Miss All Sunday was alive and free? She had thought that she had either died or that she had been sent in to a prison.

"_But how… how did she get out of here?" _Vivi thought. Then another queston came to her mind.

"How do you know this all, Kohza?" she asked.

"I heard a couple of marines speaking about it on the harbor. They think that Miss All Sunday, real name Nico Robin, could come back here and try to kill the king." as soon as Kohza had said this, Vivi jumped up.

"I have to warn dad!" she yelled and was ready to run out from the balcony and to her father, but Kohza stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Calmdown, Vivi." he said "It hasn´t been long since she was spotted in Water 7, so even if she is coming here, it will take more time."

This made Vivi relax a little. She sighed and a small smile appeared on her face.

"You´r right, sorry. I just panicked a little." she said. "But I still need to tell my father about this."

Kohza nodded.

"That´s true. Should we go now?" he asked. Vivi nodded and they started to walk to where Cobra was.

XXXXX

"Father", Vivi said when she and Kohza had found the king. Cobra turned his attention from Pell to his daughter and Kohza.

"Yes, Vivi?"

Vivi took a deeb breath. She was wondering how her father would take these dangerous news.

"Father, do you remember Crocodile´s right hand, Miss All Sunday?" Vivi started. Cobra raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I remember her." he answered. He was wondering what Vivi wanted to say.

"She´s alive and causing trouble in a town named Water 7. She might try to come here at some point." Vivi explained. Cobra´s eyes widened and Pell jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Vivi-sama, how do you know all this?" Pell asked. This time Kohza decided to speak and explained everything to the king and Pell.

Cobra put his hand under his chin.

"So she went to Water 7, huh?" he said, mostly to himself. This caught everyone´s attention.

"What do you mean, father? Did you knew she was alive?" Vivi asked, althought she was pretty sure that he didn´t.

"Yes, I did." was Cobra´s reply, which was shocking news to everyone else in the room. Finally Kohza was able to ask: "How did she survive?"

"We both, she and I, were saved by Straw hat Luffy the day he beat Crocodile. He carried us both away from underground and then collapsed. I was wounded, so when I got up, Miss All Sunday had alredy ran away." Cobra told to everyone. Everyone were shocked about what they just heard.

"_The Straw hat saved that woman? He was suppoused to be this country´s hero!"_ Kohza thought angryly. Vivi had told him about her adventures with straw hats and how nice people the straw hats were. But now he really doubted Vivi´s words.

"_Straw hat helped that woman? But why- oh yeah."_ Pell thought. _"He just wanted to pay his debt, since she had saved him earlier."_ Pell had understood that Luffy was a good man, so this explanation made perfect sence to him. But he wasn´t sure how Vivi would take these news.

"_Luffy saved her?"_ Vivi thought with wide eyes and mouth wide open. Then she closed her mouth and a small smile appeared on her face. _"Heh, that´s so like Luffy! Always saving everyone." _she thought. That was, in her opinion, Luffy´s best side; he always forgive everyone. And he always helped everyone.

Cobra watched everyone´s faces. They were all shocked and that didn´t suprise him at all. But now it was he´s turn to be shocked when he saw that his daugther started smiling.

"So she´s alive because Luffy wanted so", she said getting everyones attention.

"Yes", Cobra answered. Vivi murmured something to herself and then left the room fast before anyone could say anything.

"Vivi-sama!" Pell called after her, but she was alredy out of earshot or then she just didn´t listen.

"Leave her be, Pell. She might want some time alone." Cobra said to Pell who was about to leave after the princess. Pell stopped and at the same moment Kohza ran out of the room after Vivi. Cobra sighed.

"Kohza never chances…."

XXXXX

Kohza ran in the halways, searching for Vivi. He feared that Vivi had gotten too upset and would do something really stupid.

"_Where did you go, Vivi?" _Kohza wondered while he was running. He didn´t really watch where he was going and he bumped in to Carue.

"Cwakc-kwaak!" Carue yelped when he hit the floor. Only a second after that Kohza hit the floor too.

"Ugh!" He yelled when the hard floor came to contact with his body. Then he noticed Carue.

"Sorry, Carue." he said.

"Cwak! Cwak-cwawaak!" was Carue´s angry reply. Kohza didn´t undestand him, but he was pretty sure that it wasn´t anything too friendly.

"Yeah, sorry sorry. Have you seen Vivi?" Kohza asked from the angry duck. Carue stared Kohza for a moment before he nodded.

"Could you take me to her?" Kohza asked from the bird. Carue nodded again and started to walk to where Vivi was.

XXXXX

The sun was alredy down and moon shined brightly in the sky with the stars.

"_I wonder if they are watching the moon too… Luffy and everyone else…" _Vivi thought. She was sitting on the balcony again, staring at the sky.

"Vivi!" she heard Kohza yell. She turned her head to the door and saw Carue running towards her, and Kohza only a little behind him.

"What is it, Kohza?" she asked from her friend. Kohza stopped right next to Vivi.

"Are you alright? You left in such a hurry…" Kohza asked from his longtime friend. Vivi laughed a little and patted Carue, who had gone sitting next to her, on the head.

"Yes, I´m ok, I just…" Vivi couldn´t finish. She didn´t know what had gone in to her. Kohza noticed this.

"It´s okay Vivi, you don´t need to continue." he said and put his hand on Vivi´s shoulder.

"I understand"

A small tear ecpaced to Vivi´s cheek. Kohza meant good, but she knew he didn´t understand. Kohza sat on to the bench next to Vivi and wiped of her tears. Then he moved his head and stared at the sky.

"I understand that you are upset. I´m pretty sure that you wouldn´t never had imagined that that dirty Strawha-" Kohza couldn´t end his sentence, because he felt burning pain on his cheek. He looked at Vivi whose right hand was on the air and then he felt his cheek. Vivi had hitted him. Well, more like slapped, but still.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled after he had realized what Vivi had done.

Vivi was furious. Her face was red from anger. She glared at Kohza when she told him: "Don´t you ever, never say bad things about any of my nakama ever again!"

"Cra-cra kwaak!" Carue added angryly to this. Kohza frowned.

"Nakama? Nakama!" he yelled. "You call those criminals your nakama!"

Vivi was about to punch her friend, but then weird, yet gentle voice interrupted her.

"You´r right, Vivi. We´r your nakama and we´ll always will be." the voice said. Kohza´s eyes widened when he saw the figure standing behind Vivi. It had white face and it weared darkblue cape with a hood.

Carue´s face turned white, which caught Vivi´s attention. She gulped and turned her head slowly. What she saw made her shocked and caused her to fall from the bench. The thing only smiled.

"It´s been a while, Vivi, Carue." it said with it´s soft voice.

"Wha-what-?"

"Who are you!" Kohza yelled and took his sword ready. The person didn´t pay attention at Kohza. Instead he said: "Nice to see you again, Vivi, Carue. I came to say goodbye."

Vivi stared the person with wide eyes. She didn´t remember ever meeting him, but… but something in him still felt familiar.

The person tilted his head.

"You don´t remeber me?" it asked. Vivi shook her head. The person turned his head to Carue and asked: "Do you remember me, Carue?"

Carue shook his head immeaditly.

"I´m Merry", the person, Merry, said. Vivi´s eyes widened in disbelief.

"_Merry? But he can´t be! Or… can he?" _she thought, still too shocked to speak.

Kohza lokeed at Vivi, then Carue, then Vivi again. They both seemed really shocked.

"Vivi, who is he?" Kohza asked. Vivi didn´t reply. She was still too shocked.

"Me-merry? What are you doing here?" Vivi asked, her voice shaking. Not because fear, but because of supraisines.

Merry smiled.

"I came to say goodbye to the rest of my nakama." he answered. Vivi Couldn´t believe her ears.

"To say goodbye? Merry, what do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking even more.

"I got broken, so I was burned down. I already said goodbye to everyone else." he told to the princess with a big smile.

Vivi couldn´t take it anymore. One of her nakama, Merry, came to visit her after a long time just to tell her that it was a final goodbye.

"What! But what about Luffy and the others! How can they sail without you!" Vivi yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

"Don´t worry, Vivi. They are at Water 7 and there are lots of good shipwrights. They´ll get a new boat." Merry explained, still smiling. Vivi´s face went white when she heard name `Water 7´.

"Water 7! That´s where Miss All Sunday is!" she yelled. She was afraid what might happen to her friends. She ran closer to Merry and yelled: "Merry please go warn them! Warn them before Miss All Su-"

Vivi shutted her mouth when something started to appear behind Merry.

"What is that?" she asked slowly and quietly. Behind Merry was somekind of reflection from ship, Going Merry.

"What the…? What´s that?" Vivi asked from Merry.

"It´s one of my memories from time you and Carue were still sailing with us", Merry told to Vivi. And right after those words Vivi came to the deck with Nami. And soon the others followed. Tears started to come to Vivi´s eyes again when she started to remember that day. Then the picture faided, and Robin came to Vivi´s place.

"What! Why was Miss All Sunday there!" Vivi yelled in suprise.

"She´s one of us now, one of the Straw hat pirates." Merry replied. At this point Carue froze. Vivi stared at Robin´s reflection.

"_Did she really join them? But-"_

"But how!" she yelled.

"When we left from Alabasta, Robin had been hiding in the ship. She asked that could she join us and captain letted her." Merry replied. Then there was a silence and the reflection behind Merry vanished.

"_They letted an enemy join them! Those dumb pirates!" _Kohza thought, but didn´t say anything that Vivi wouldn´t get mad.

Vivi stared at Merry. Then, little by little, a smile came to her face.

"So she´s in Luffy´s crew, huh?" she said, mostly to herself. Kohza and Carue turned their heads towards Vivi. Merry smiled.

"Well, good for her. Right Carue?" Vivi asked, turning her head to Carue´s direction. Carue and Kohza stared at Vivi.

"Cwakc!"

"Vivi, are you sure about that? I mean that woman-" before Kohza could finish, Vivi cutted in: "If Luffy trusts her, I trust her."

Then Vivi turned to look back at Merry and continued: "And if she does something, Luffy and the others can handle it."

"Vivi is right, Carue." Merry said. He looked at the sky.

"I have to go now", he said. Vivi´s eyes widened.

"Can´t you stay just a little longer, Merry? It´s been so long!" she begged. Merry shook his head.

"No, I have to go now." he said and started to dissapear.

"Bye Merry!" Vivi yelled, tears coming fastly from her eyes.

"Cwa-waakc!" yelled Carue. He was crying too. Soon Merry had dissapeared completly. Vivi fell to her knees. She put her hand in front of her mouth and tryed to stop herself from crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Vivi…" Vivi grabbed Kohza´s arm but didn´t say anything.

"_In the end goodbyes always hurt, no matter how strong you are."_

**A.N: Done! Pretty boring, right? I published this because I promised. Review, okay?**


End file.
